


Dentro da fenda

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Fade Rifts, In the Fade, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian é arrastado para um fenda, Bull vai atrás dele para o salvar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentro da fenda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the rift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642165) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Anonymous pediu por "adoribull sunday prompt! dorian falls/is dragged by a demon into a rift. despite being terrified of demons and possession, bull doesn't hesitate to jump him after him. hence rescue."

Dorian se aproximou da fenda, tentando chamar atenção para si e oferecer uma distração para a Inquisidora. Ela quase não tinha mana sobrando e não tinha mais poções de lírio, e apesar de ele não estar em melhor condição, ele ainda tinha fôlego para lutar por tempo o bastante para ela poder usar sua marca. Bull se aproximou dela também, adivinhando o que estavam planejando, sabendo que ela estaria vulnerável. Sera estava mais longe, se aproveitando do terreno mais alto para fornecer cobertura, matando qualquer demônio que se aproximasse demais de sua namorada. Eles eram como uma máquina bem lubrificada, trabalhando em conjunto sem qualquer necessidade de comunicação ou estratégia estabelecida, tão acostumados com o estilo de luta um do outro que podiam quase prever todos os movimentos dos outros.

Com todos os demônios desse lado destruídos e Lavellan pronta para fechar a fenda, eles se deixaram relaxar. Dorian deu um passo na direção de Lavellan, e gritou. Seus companheiros se viraram para ele, bem a tempo de o ver ser agarrado por um demônio do orgulho e levado para dentro da fenda, mas só Bull foi rápido o bastante para o seguir.

Lavellan tentou impedir a fenda de fechar e falhou, xingando alto sua própria falta de controle. “Sera, tem outra fenda norte daqui, volta para o acampamento e chama reforços, vou para lá.”

“Sem chance, honeytongue, não vou te deixar ir sozinha.”

\---

Bull não conseguia respirar. Demônios estavam se reunindo a sua volta; ele estava em pânico, certo de que seria possuído. Mal podia pensar, paralisado pelo medo, mas então ouviu a voz de Dorian e viu uma bola de fogo. Ele correu, sacudindo seu machado descontroladamente, matando tudo no seu caminho. Bull o alcançou, e ficou de costas para Dorian.

“Seu idiota! O que você está fazendo aqui?” Dorian brigou. A última coisa que queria era que Bull morresse tentando o salvar.

“A fenda fechou.” Bull se forçou a ficar calmo, ele tinha escolhido vir salvar Dorian, e pânico não iria ajudar nenhum deles a voltar.

“Tinha outra fenda aqui perto, talvez nós possamos chegar até lá.”

“Nós não vamos conseguir chegar, não podemos lutar contra tantos demônios só nós dois.”

“Só se a Inquisidora nos encontrar na metade do caminho.”

E, com isso, sabiam o que fazer. Conheciam Lavellan e Sera bem o bastante para ter absoluta certeza de que viriam, tudo o que precisavam fazer era chegar o mais perto possível da fenda mais próxima, e não era necessário discutir o plano além do que já tinham feito. Os quatro eram uma equipe tão boa que nem a separação pelo véu poderia perturbar suas táticas conjuntas. Dorian e Bull se moveram em espiral, cada giro os deixando mais próximos de seu objetivo e eliminando inimigos no caminho. Era familiar, e assim manteve o pânico sob controle. Quando Lavellan e Sera entraram na fenda, eles já estavam perto o bastante da saída que vitória era simplesmente uma questão de cobertura apropriada.


End file.
